The Door
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. The door is the only known path that leads to the other world where the beldam resides in with all of her other creations. Originally, in the book, the door is big, carved, brown wooden and the movie was meant to reflect this but the door was altered to a small crawl-space. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) At the beginning, the little door appeared to be bricked up when Coraline begged her mother, whom was in the middle of her work, to open it up for her. Coraline's mother stated that it must have been blocked off when the house was divided into parts. However, when Coraline's parents were sleeping, a beautiful passage colored in blues and purples appears when the small door was opened. Books : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books) When the door was opened by Coraline one night, inside appeared to have a dark hallway. It had been described to have a cold, musty smell coming through, like something very old and very slow. “There is only one key,” as stated when Coraline asked the other mother why she didn’t have her own and the Other Father answered that only one existed, before being silenced by the Other Mother. Video Game : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (video game) This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the video game. Trivia * In the book, the door is a big, carved, brown door unlike the one in the film whereby it is seen to be a very small one, covered behind the drawing room's wallpaper. * It was Henry Selick who proposed the idea of the door being small in the film. He had stated in a commentary that the big wooden door would have felt just too obvious to him. He had reminiscent staying in one of his grandmother's houses in New Jersey as a child. He said that it was a huge old house, about three stories, and they would stay on the third floor where the ceiling was slanted and, in one side, was a small door. It was the exact same size and shape as the one in the film, and he had said in the commentary: ". . . And that was always a very frightening door. It was locked and no one would tell me what was on the other side. It evolved to where this small door seemed less threatening at first and more inviting, more kid size. Anyway, that's how it changed." * Only one key can open the door in the other world and in the real world. * There has been many speculations and theories that the well is the main portal (another portal at least) to the other world, with the old saying "if you fall down it you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day (much like the other world). However, the door is the only confirmed gateway to the other world. Gallery File:TheDoor1.PNG Category:Objects and Others Category:Incomplete Article